


Ain't Born Typical

by cherry619



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood Kink, M/M, Pain, Voyeurism, but he actual turns out to be much better than tyler imagined, tyler thinks jon is a sexual god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: Written for a prompt over at wrestlekink2. What would happen if instead of Seth meeting Dean in FCW, Tyler Black meets Jon Moxley at CZW? Tyler falls in love with Jon Moxley in all of his bloody, violent glory basically.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the wrestlekink2 prompt [here](https://wrestlingkink2.dreamwidth.org/423.html?thread=119975#cmt119975). 
> 
> I hope to update this as often as I can but I will do my best. Hopefully you'll and OP enjoys. I thought it was too interesting not to try and take on. I also portrayed Tyler (Seth) as being a bit of noob, vanilla virgin type. He's not a virgin but falling in love with and fantasizing over Jon almost sort of makes him one in that regard. At least that's how I rationalized it. The title Ain't Born Typical is from a song called U.R.A Fever by The Kills. Hope you read and review. Till then...

Here is a shitty banner I made to go along with it: (this is how I imagine them to look on the indies at this point in time)

 

* * *

 

“Oh my good God…”

“What’d you say Tyler?” Jimmy Jacobs inquired, smacking his gum rather loudly in Tyler’s ear.

Tyler however wasn’t as perturbed as he normally was when Jimmy did something annoying. No, Tyler was 100% fixated on what was unfolding in front of him as he and Jimmy watched a match behind the curtains at CZW in Philadelphia of all places. Tyler was a Midwestern guy, wrestling for ROH and other reputable wrestling organizations. Not to say CZW was not a reputable place but the whole death matches, glass and barbwire thing just wasn’t for him. However, Jimmy insisted since they were in town that they stop by and say hello to some of the guys backstage. Tyler knew a pretty good chunk of them but not as well as Jimmy so he often found himself gravitated toward watching the action in ring, safely behind the curtains. The loudness of the fans, the air horns and the screaming from inside the ring was beginning to give Tyler a headache. That was until his eyes locked onto *him*.

“Tyler?” Jimmy asked again, this time hitting him in the arm slightly to jostle him out of his open mouthed staring.

Tyler gave a quick shake and blinked his eyes a few times before directing his glare at Jimmy for breaking him out of his trance. “What?”

“Oh nothing…” Jimmy cajoled innocently, a devilish grin beginning to light up his face as he took a double look at who exactly was in the ring. “Just figured you didn’t want to catch flies in your mouth with how wide your jaw was open.”

“Shut up!” Tyler demanded, his cheeks lighting up in a furious blush but he didn’t deny that he was staring.

Tyler directed his attention back into the ring and watched as the guy moved around the ring with ease, his lean muscles gleaming with sweat and blood as he dragged a fork across his opponents face. Tyler licked his lips as he watched the man crudely flip the crowd off before he pinned his opponent, in a rather lewd position Tyler might add.

Thankfully he wasn’t wearing wrestling trunks otherwise it’d be horribly obvious that he had one hell of a boner going on.

Tyler watched the man’s every moves as he got out of the ring slowly, mouth still going a mile a minute as fans cursed and screamed at him as he walked past. Blood and sweat intermingled until it was streaming down his chest in rivulets.

“Who is that?” Tyler whispered; astonished and turned on to a degree he had never been before. Sure, being a wrestler was often a huge perk when you were gay like Tyler, but it was also a disadvantage. Some straight laced guys refused to work with you if they suspected you were a ‘fag’ as they would so often slur backstage thinking it was funny, but thankfully most were widely accepting of all lifestyles and types and thankfully Tyler had found Jimmy, who was Bi himself, and was willing to accept Tyler as friend no matter what. That translated much to their success as a tag team.

Despite Tyler’s eyes not leaving the guy for a second, he could only imagine the smirk adorning Jimmy’s face right about now as the man sidled up to him and slid am arm over his shoulder.

“Does Tyler have the hots for Mox? Oh boy, baby, you’re in for a rude awakening.”

Even though Tyler hates to admit it…Jimmy was way too accurate.

 

* * *

 

Tyler never forgot that day when he first laid eyes on Jon Moxley.

Somehow, and this even surprised him, he had never crossed paths with Moxley before. They had often wrestled the same people, Tyler had found out, but never once did they cross paths.

Jimmy had filled him in on everything he needed to know about Moxley. Everything from his history, his style of wrestling, to his friends and inner circle and his sexual history, which was apparently an open book for anyone to see with two eyes.

Moxley was like every sexual deviant that Tyler read about online. He apparently had a criminal record out the wazoo, was known for hooking up with anything that had a pulse, a notorious drinker, and absolutely loved the thrill of the blood and gore and violence.

Jimmy warned him to be cautious because Moxley apparently was very charming but also very dangerous to be toying with.

Too bad Tyler had already fallen ass over heels for the man and couldn’t be reasoned with.

So here he was, at CZW sans Jimmy, hanging out backstage, pretending to be drifting through town and wanting to reconnect with former friends when in reality he was desperately searching for Moxley. Apparently the man was super elusive and private when he wanted to be.

However, minor research online gave Tyler an idea where to start.

“Tyler Black I can’t believe I’m seeing you here man! Give me a hug!”

Tyler’s smile widened at seeing one, Drake Younger approach him with open arms and a smile. He’s worked with Drake a few times but he wouldn’t per say call them friends but Drake was always happy go lucky and loved starting up a conversation. Which was perfect for Tyler, Drake was apparently a very close friend to Moxley.

“Hey Drake,” Tyler greeted back, wrapping his arms around Drake as he squeezed him in a bear hug.

“Long-time no see man. How’s ring of honor been going?” Drake inquired after giving him a quick pat on the back for good measure. The man was always known for being a bright ray of light in a very dark society, it amazed Tyler how Drake could be such good friends with Moxley when all he has heard about Moxley leads him to believe that he is indeed the epitome of the darkness.

“Not too shabby. Jimmy ditched me for a date tonight but that’s typical Jimmy. Just thought I’d stop by and say hello and maybe meet some new people.” Tyler emphasized the ‘new’ part pretty heavily.

“That definitely sounds like Jimmy. Maybe you can stick around after the show tonight, me, Mox and Sami were planning on getting some drinks. Perhaps you can join us?”

Tyler stopped himself before he could pathetically shout yes from the rooftops. Anything to get closer to Moxley. “Count me in; I’ll connect with you after the show. Kick ass out there tonight, okay?”

Drake gave him one last hug before he was heading around the corner. Tyler tried his best to keep his giddiness inside so he didn’t look like a complete dweeb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt over at wrestlekink2. What would happen if instead of Seth meeting Dean in FCW, Tyler Black meets Jon Moxley at CZW? Tyler falls in love with Jon Moxley in all of his bloody, violent glory basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Just needed some inspiration to strike me is all. Sorry the chapter is so short. I hope to have the next one up soon after this one.

Tyler fiddled with his hair for what felt like the fiftieth time that night. He debated on whether to wear it down or in a bun, he was often complimented on how well he wore a man bun, but finally decided to wear it down.

He felt jittery with nerves as he waited at the bar, idly sipping on a beer, for Drake, Sami’s and _Moxley’s_ appearance. This was his opportunity, after weeks of staking out CZW shows and talking to Jon’s friends and being a pathetic loser to finally get closer to him.

That first night he laid eyes on Moxley in the ring never left him. In fact, it kept him entertained for nights on end in the bedroom and shower on occasions.

 _Stop it Tyler._ Tyler’s subconscious said to himself as he shook his head of the dirty thoughts. He didn’t need a fucking boner on top of everything else.

The bar’s music was like a dull beat in his ears as he tapped his hand nervously against the bar top to the beat. The room was smokey and dimly lit so it was hard to watch the door for new entrants.

He was so busy trying to convince himself not to just bolt due to nerves that he jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

Tyler flinched but quickly recovered at seeing Drake’s smiling face.

“Hey man!” Drake yelled, excitedly a big smile lighting up his face. Tyler smiled as well and jumped up to meet him in a bone crushing hug, despite the man seeing him earlier in the night.

“Hey! Good to see you. Thought you weren’t coming.” Tyler nervously chuckled, trying to hide how lame that sounded.

“Nah, just a little late brother. Mox had some issues so he and Sami stayed back so I hope you don’t mind it being just me and you tonight.”

“Oh,” Tyler muttered, disappointed. He tried his best to hide just how crushed he was. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, the match they had was pretty brutal. Got banged up myself a little bit but Mox decided to call it a night and Sami is his best friend, ya know so they always stick together.”

Tyler nibbled on his lower lip, a nervous habit he had, before he breathed out slowly. “Hope he’s okay.” Tyler whispered and tried to get on with the rest of his night despite his heart breaking into two.

 

* * *

 

“You gotta get over this thing you have baby.”

Tyler groaned, throwing the stress ball up in the air and catching it as it fell back down. He and Jimmy were in their shared apartment in Illinois. He was lying on his bed upside down and trying his best to erase the picture of Moxley out of his mind. Jimmy was idly reading a magazine across from him.

“How though?” Tyler whined, throwing the ball with more gusto this time.

“Go out and fuck some guys babe. Guys fucking _drool_ over you. You don’t gotta settle for Moxley.”

Tyler whined again. He _knew_ he could easily find someone to fuck. It wasn’t that hard. However, no one right now could quite satisfy the itch he had. His nights were filled with image upon image of Jon fucking Moxley covered in blood, being raunchy and sexy. It would change from Moxley fucking him within an inch of his life to Tyler not being a dweeb and dominating Moxley’s hot ass. It was beginning to get unbearable to the point where Tyler did his absolute best to book matches close by to where Jon was working.

After that night of _nearly_ getting close to Moxley crashed and burned he desperately tried to work himself into a situation where that happened again. However, he only ever got as close to visiting the CZW locker room and he only ever got to see Mox in ring. Which fueled his sex dreams for weeks, but didn’t fuel the ache he had in his chest.

"Do you think it's me?" Tyler asked again. Maybe he was just a creepy perv and Mox could sense it and did his best to avoid Tyler like the plague. He was really beginning to question it. After weeks upon weeks of doing his best to get closer to Mox and not getting anywhere, Tyler began to assume the worst. He was generally well liked, and he knew he was considered hot so what the hell was it? Maybe he was annoying, or maybe Mox wasn't into guys. Tyler did his best to steer clear of the obvious elephant in the room which was, 'maybe he's just not into me.' Tyler didn't want to admit it to be true but after a month or so of playing cat and mouse with a guy who was as mysterious as they come, he really started to question it.

"It's never you. I told you that Mox is charming but he's also dangerous. He's very, very flighty." 

"Flighty?" Tyler questioned, his brows furrowing; the stress ball flying up in the air again. 

"Yeah, like he doesn't know what he wants. I've seen and heard of  _many_ guys and girls who've been in bed with Mox and he drops them as fast as he picks them up." 

"I have to try though." Tyler whispered. He can't just let this thing go. Call him fucking stupid, a hopeless romantic, or a sex craved maniac. But what he felt on that night when he saw Mox for the first time was unlike anything he ever felt before in his life. Even his boyfriend of 4 years prior never made him feel that type of electricity that crawled all the way up his body, or the high that pushed him up in the clouds, or the ache in his groin so intense it left him breathless. 

Sure, he's never actually had a conversation with Jon Moxley. All he knows about the man comes from months of semi-stalking, detective work and Jimmy's infinite knowledge of everyone in the wrestling business. He can't just give up on that feeling. He  _can't._

“Babe…?”

Tyler aggressively threw the ball up in the air again, getting more and more worked up at the thought of giving up on this little  _fling._ He'd be damned if he stopped now. He wasn't stopping until he had his fucking lips on Moxley's and either Mox's dick inside of him or his dick inside of Mox. He was going to fucking get into Jon Moxley's pants if it was the last thing he did.

"Babe!"

“What?” Tyler shouted shaken from his aggressive thoughts. He turned his head to give Jimmy his attention when he forgot about the stress ball he was throwing in the air. The ball plunked him straight in the eye making him howl in irritation and desperation. He was a fucking pathetic site to be seen. He slid down on the bed until his head was hitting the floor. He watched as Jimmy got up from the chair, a huge grin on his face.

He gave him a one eyed look that screamed, 'take pity on me'.

"Oh baby, do I have an idea."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt over at wrestlekink2. What would happen if instead of Seth meeting Dean in FCW, Tyler Black meets Jon Moxley at CZW? Tyler falls in love with Jon Moxley in all of his bloody, violent glory basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! We are getting closer and closer to our Mox and Tyler meet up. What do you thinks gonna happen when Tyler finally meets the notorious Jon Moxley.

“This has to be the stupidest idea in the very long list of stupid ideas.”

“What?” Jimmy shrugged. “It’s fucking brilliant.”

Tyler gave Jimmy a steely eyed look. He felt completely vulnerable right now in the small towel as he and Jimmy stood in the small, men’s shower room at the CZW show. Jimmy convinced him that the perfect way to get Mox’s attention was to take a shower close by. Once Mox saw his body in all its glory he couldn’t pass it up.

At least, that’s what Jimmy said anyway. Tyler wasn’t as convinced. He felt idiotic, considering he didn’t even wrestle at the show tonight, thus there being no reason to strip and take a shower in the locker room.

However, Jimmy said it wouldn’t even matter and most guys wouldn’t realize he didn’t.

Even though Tyler enjoyed the idea of seeing a glistening, wet, naked Mox he wasn’t thrilled at the way he was finally doing so. It felt even more creepy than ogling the man in the ring. This was a personal violation of the highest order in Tyler’s mind.

_Then why are you still going along with it?_ His mind gleefully reminded him.

“Just start showering and I’m sure he’ll make his way into the shower area. The guys said Mox will normally take a quick shower after a bloody match before leaving for the night. And given what little bit we saw of the match going on, it’s a fucking bloody match so your chances of seeing him naked and partaking in some naked sexy times is very, very high.”

“Naked sexy times?” Tyler sputtered, his brows raising. “Really?”

“Oh, shut the hell up. Do you want to see Mox naked or what?”

Tyler gritted his teeth and growled but remained silent. He had a death grip on the towel wrapped around his waist. His palms were beginning to sweat, and his heartbeat was picking up at just the thought.

“That’s what I thought.” Jimmy smirked. “Now get to showering.” Jimmy began pushing him toward the shower area since Tyler’s feet seemed to be frozen in place. Finally reaching his destination, Jimmy wrestled with him for a bit to get the towel away from his tight grip and with a firm slap on his ass, Jimmy left with a skip in his step.

Tyler nervously looked after his retreating form, chewing on his lower lip. The cool air from the building began to make him shiver, finally causing him to turn on the shower for the warmth.

“It’s just like any other shower. It’s just like any other shower.” Tyler repeated to himself, letting the warm water hit his back as he breathed in deeply.

Everything would be fine. He tried to convince himself. This wasn’t creepy at all.

The sound of the doors banging open had Tyler flinching despite himself. He was so freaked out over the whole situation that he wasn’t even paying attention to the door.

Despite hearing Jimmy’s voice in his head warning him not to be a coward, Tyler did his best to hide in the shadows to try and watch who was coming into the shower.

Low and behold the man of Tyler’s dreams sauntered into the shower stalls.

Tyler felt his mouth go dry at seeing Mox’s sweaty, bloody body slowly stumble into the shower stall as if he was drunk.

Tyler did his best to follow the man’s form without being seen. He hid behind shower curtains and walls, following Mox all the way to the back of the showers.

Mox’s trunks were currently untied and resting low on his hips. Tyler’s eyes widened as Mox dug his fingers into his trunks, slowing pulling them down with a low groan that sent shocks straight down to his dick.

“Fucking hell…” Tyler whispered, pointedly remembering that he was indeed naked. The cold air was doing all sorts of things to his growing erection to the point that Tyler had to stifle a moan as he grabbed ahold of his dick to relieve some of the pressure.

Tyler bit his lip as Mox’s trunks finally hit the ground and that round, glorious ass was on full display for Tyler’s viewing.

Tyler slowly started to jerk himself off in the shadows, rapt attention focused on the way Mox’s muscles shifted as he turned on the shower. Water beat down on the man’s back, sliding down until dripping off his ass crack deliciously. Tyler wished he could be worshiping that ass right now.

His hand continued a steady rhythm of slowing jerking himself off, twisting his wrist at the head and making him shudder in intense pleasure. “Fuckk…” Tyler whispered to himself.

_Turn around._ Tyler kept begging, wanting to see Moxley’s cock on full display. It was driving him down right _insane_ watching Mox wash himself down stairs but not being able to see the man run his hands over his dick and balls.

Tyler quickened his pace on his dick, keeping in the moans as best as he could as he pictured that wet, glorious body on top of his, talking dirty to him and dominating him in every form.

The pictures then morphed into Tyler cornering Mox against the wall in the shower, demanding that Mox service him and him alone. Staking his claim on that beautifully tanned body, marking Mox as _his._

“Shit….” Tyler bit his tongue and tasted blood as he was coming. His hips stuttered as he milked himself dry through the aftershocks. His heart beat was pounding in his chest, the feeling of pure bliss overcoming him and making his knees weak.

He leaned against the wall for support, hand now holding onto his spent dick, looking every bit as creepy as he imagined.

He did a double take to make sure that Mox didn’t realize he was being watched and thankfully, it seemed as if Mox was oblvious as ever, washing the blood out of his hair before turning off the water.

Tyler froze for a second before deciding to get the heck out of dodge before Mox became aware that he wasn’t alone in the showers. Feeling incredibly ashamed and embarrassed, Tyler tucked his tail between his legs and did his best to slip out without being detected.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Really?”

“Don’t rub it in.” Tyler mumbled into his arm where his head was currently hidden. He felt incredibly dirty and shitty right now. He was nothing better than a creepy, perverted stalker. When had he gotten so desperate? Why did this man drive him to do these insane things? What the hell was the deal with fucking Jon Moxley that made fucking Tyler Black head over fucking heels?

“You were _right_ there, babe. And all you did was get your rocks off to him showering?” Jimmy asked a hint of incredulity in his tone.

“Ughhhhh….” Tyler groaned, pulling his head from his arms and staring at Jimmy’s face miserably. Shame and guilt made his cheeks light up in a furious blush. “I just want to meet Jon Moxley,” Tyler started but changed his sentence seeing the look Jimmy was giving him, “annddd fuck him but I mostly want to meet him. Why is this so fucking hard?”

“Don’t worry babe. When the time is right you’ll meet him.” Jimmy consoled, carding his fingers through Tyler’s hair in comfort.

Tyler snorted in disbelief. It was beginning to look like an impossible task. Was Tyler nothing but a useless and pathetic stalker that was doomed to fail from the start? Maybe Jon Moxley was just someone way out of his league.

Tyler watched the lights being shut down outside the arena. It was beginning to get colder out, and he knew he and Jimmy had to make their way back to Illinois for some shows. Maybe he just needed to give up on this fling once and for all. It’s been going on for months and his supposed “high point” was watching the man shower and getting off to him.

The man didn’t deserve that. Considering everything Tyler has found out about Jon’s past and history, the last thing he needs is a desperate fanboy following him around and violating his privacy.

Starting next week Tyler Black was going to try and forget Jon Moxley ever existed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt over at wrestlekink2. What would happen if instead of Seth meeting Dean in FCW, Tyler Black meets Jon Moxley at CZW? Tyler falls in love with Jon Moxley in all of his bloody, violent glory basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well, Tyler did his best to ignore Mox but looks like things are beginning to work out for him. I imagine maybe one more chapter after this one, possibly two. 
> 
> I'm so excited for this story to officially been done. It's been fun writing Seth as Tyler Black and Dean as Jon Moxley.
> 
> For the record I am 100% picturing Tyler looking like this in this chapter: http://cptcrossfitjesus.tumblr.com/post/130491679864/i-cant-stop-staring-at-my-baby 
> 
> Sorry for it being so short. I imagine the next chapter will be a lot longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing and sticking with the story.

Tyler went through the motions the following week. He wrestled alongside Jimmy, including some grueling deathmatch type of matches that made him ache at the memory they stirred up.

The crowd always went home happy, Tyler plastered on a smile to the guys in the back said his goodbyes and went home. Rinse. Wash. Repeat.

It became easier as the days went on however. The ache inside of his chest began to dissipate with every day to the point where Tyler was basically back to his normal self. He stopped his trips down to the CZW arena, and hasn’t seen Mox compete in about a month’s time.

Tyler sat in the back of the small arena in Illinois after his match. His feet were perched on the chair in front of him, crossed at the ankles as he read a punk rock magazine. He idly sucked on a cherry red lollipop until Jimmy soundly removed the lollipop from his mouth to put it in his own mouth with a smile and a wink.

“Jerk.” Tyler said good naturedly, flipping the page of his magazine.

“You love me baby.” Jimmy shot back, almost obscenely shoving the lollipop in his mouth at this point. Tyler loved watching some of the guys, who were newer watch Jimmy in action because the man was like no one else. He received anywhere from a wide range of disgust to lust on a daily basis. Jimmy loved to freak people out with his overt sexuality, almost to the point of kissing the newbies in the ring to rattle them.

“That’s beside the point.”

Jimmy grinned pushing his legs off the chair in front of him and flipped the chair around, so he could straddle it backwards. He pushed the lollipop to the other side of his cheek before pulling it out with a loud pop. “You sure you’re okay babe?”

Tyler gave Jimmy a pointed look above the magazine. “Never better.”

Jimmy’s brows furrowed in disbelief but thankfully let it slide. “You looked hot out there tonight.”

Tyler stared at Jimmy with an incredulous expression, he could still feel a little bit of the remnants of blood crusting his chest despite his best to wash it off. However, Jimmy normally always told him he looked hot after every match. It was just what Jimmy did. “I suppose so.”

Jimmy hummed in response, his wide eyes watching his every move.

Tyler began to feel a little self-conscious at the eyes on him and finally gave up reading his magazine with a sigh. He laid it down on the table next to him and abruptly stood up. He stretched his arms up in the air until his back cracked just right. Sighing, Tyler rubbed a hand through his dark, black hair. It was still wet from his shower. His trunks were undone with the strings hanging out the front. He was sure to look lewd to just about anyone else but as a wrestler this was just a common sight.

“Going somewhere?” Jimmy curiously asked, the lollipop in his mouth slurring his words a little.

“I’m gonna step outside for a minute and make a phone call. I’ll be right back.” Tyler lied through his teeth, but Jimmy seemed to believe him giving him a brief nod before Tyler began walking out to the back.

He passed a few guys in the back that shot him smiles and odd looks. It was sometimes difficult for Tyler to interact with the guys backstage. They either disliked his sexuality, or they disliked that a young guy like him was making his way up the wrestling ladder so fast. So everyday was a new day trying to manage the weird political limbo he found himself in.

Speeding up his steps, Tyler finally pushed the heavy metal doors open with a sigh. The cold was a welcome feeling and Tyler inhaled the fresh air in shakily as he leaned against the cold brick of the building.

Tyler leaned his head back against the brick with a thud, breathing in deeply. He closed his eyes trying to get the picture of Mox out of his mind.

“Hey, buddy you got a light?”

Tyler’s eyes shot open at the sound of another voice. He felt himself instantly begin to sweat despite the cool air. With a shaky breath, Tyler pushed up from the building and turned to his left where the voice had come from. The alley was illuminated by a flickering street lamp overhead.

Tyler watched in rapt fascination as the man stepped up from the shadows and with widening eyes Tyler watched as Jon Moxley himself stepped out from the shadows. Dirty jacket hanging from his shoulders, threatening to fall, cigarette hanging out of his pouty lips, his hair completely dry and fluffy whipping in every direction from the wind.

Tyler’s mouth went dry, he liked his lips trying to bring some moisture back to them. “Um...what?”

“A light?” Moxley smirked before pulling the cigarette from his mouth and sticking is behind his ear, almost making Tyler collapse into a puddle of goo on the ground at the motion.

“I...I don’t smoke.” Tyler stammered, frozen in place.   _Genius Tyler._

Tyler watched as Moxley shrugged, his shoulders giving a twitch that could have easily been a sign of indifference or a tic he had.

“See something you like?”

Tyler snapped out of his starring fit, closing his mouth with an audible thud. “What?”

“See something you _like_? You keep staring at me like I’m a ghost or something. I can’t be _that_ ugly, can I?” Moxley enunciated his first sentence slowly as if Tyler was a five-year-old. He began to step closer until they were almost sharing the same breathing space. Mox leaned against the cold brick, studying Tyler’s face closely.

“Not ugly at all.” Tyler whispered, swallowing thickly. His eyes darted to the way Mox’s neck muscles pulled when he tilted his head.

“You’re not too bad yourself.” Moxley whispered leering at Tyler’s half naked body, surely taking note of the blood crusting his features, the eyeliner that still resided around his eyes, as well as the way his trunks hung off his hips. The air around him suddenly felt all too hot, he could feel a blush creeping up alongside his chest until it was covering his cheeks. He felt tingly all over, a buzzing began to take over his sense of hearing until Mox was touching his face softly. A man that could be so destructive and nasty in ring hand one of the softest and faint touches Tyler had ever felt.

Despite himself, Tyler flinched back like he got burned because he wasn’t expecting the touch, Mox withdrew his hand instantly, his fist clenching before putting his hand down again. Tyler missed the contact desperately. His body ached from that hand to reach out and touch him again but Mox never did.

Instead the man starred off into the night sky, “It’s kind of cold out here.” Mox stated obviously, the wind harshly blowing against the wall as if punctuating his statement.

“What are you suggesting?” Tyler finally asked, his voice shaky, his insides buzzing, and his head feeling as if it would float away at any minute.

“I think you know.” Mox husked out, his eyes focusing in on the way Tyler’s tongue darted out to wet his chapped lips again.

Holy hell. Tyler thought to himself. Things were moving so fast that Tyler didn’t even have a chance to try and understand what the hell just happened. However, he couldn’t let this opportunity pass him up. He gave one last fleeting thought to Jimmy inside, and his phone being inside of his bag instead of in his hand like he said before he said confidently, “Lead the way.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt over at wrestlekink2. What would happen if instead of Seth meeting Dean in FCW, Tyler Black meets Jon Moxley at CZW? Tyler falls in love with Jon Moxley in all of his bloody, violent glory basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! I wanted to make sure what I had written would deliver on the tension we've been experiencing for some chapters so I really hope that achieved that. Good news is...is that this chapter is basically porn so I hope you all like it. I'm thinking of one more chapter and this should be done. It's been a wild ride so thanks for joining me!

Tyler’s back smashed against the door harshly as Mox was busy sucking a hickey into his neck.

“Oh fuck...” Tyler breathed out raggedly. He did his best to try and get ahold of Mox in some fashion, but the man knew exactly what he wanted and how he wanted to get it. So, Tyler settled for grabbing the man’s waist, his hands digging into his hipbones surely leaving bruises.

“You like that, huh?” Mox breathed out against his neck causing him to shiver.

Tyler could do nothing but swallow and nod his head pathetically as Mox continued nipping and sucking at his neck, his hands roaming down near his groin and toying with the waistband of his tights.

“Shit....fuck,” Mox finally gave up on his neck and started to ravage his mouth. The feeling of actually kissing Moxley was better than any wet dream he had experienced the last few months. Their tongues clashed noisily and sloppily, sparks behind Tyler’s eyes from the pure bliss alone. He did his best to try and not rut against the man, not wanting to seem hard up for it, but he couldn’t contain himself. He was 100% hard already and desperately needed the man of his fucking wildest dreams to do _something_.

“Stop...” Tyler insisted when they parted, trying to push the man back. “I won’t last much longer in the hallway.” He finally got out when Mox had stopped his insistence on getting into his tights.

The smirk that lit up Mox’s face was one dripping of devilish sex appeal as he jerked his head behind him. “Bed’s that way.” He whispered, tracing his hand down Tyler’s pecs before pulling away.

He obviously expected Tyler to follow because he said nothing else as he sauntered down the hallway. Tyler was left leaning heavily against the door, breathing harshly with blossoming bruises along his neck and the taste of Mox still on his tongue.

Like a puppy dog, Tyler collected himself and followed along quickly before spotting Mox laying on his bed, his fully erect dick in his hands and pumping himself vigorously up and down. He for once didn’t question anything like he would have in the past. He simply watched in rapt fascination. “Jesus Christ...” Tyler panted in awe, his dick growing impossibly harder and his knees beginning to wobble.

“I prefer...Jon... actually.” Mox moaned out, grin alighting his face again. “You gonna come join me?”

Tyler wasted little time in disrobing himself and attaching himself back to Moxley’s body. They were both sweating now as their bodies slid together. Tyler decided to repay Mox the favor by biting and sucking at his neck as his other hand worked himself over.

Both men lay on the bed lazily making out as they both tried to jack off together. While it was definitely not a bad feeling at all, and Mox seemed to be enjoying it if the expression on his face was anything to go off of. However, it left Tyler with a desperate feeling of wanting... _more._

He laid his hands atop Mox’s to stop himself from jacking off any further and murmured against his spit slick lips where his head rested, “Let me ride you.”

“Fucking hell...” Mox breathed out, causing Tyler to grin this time at seeing how hot and bothered he had gotten the man.

“Lube and condoms are in the drawer.” Mox said gruffly. Tyler quickly rolled over and riffled through the man’s side table drawer for the items he wanted. His hands were shaking as he ripped open the condom.

Without warning Moxley he bent down and began giving Moxley a blow job. Mox responded with a harsh grunt of ‘fuck yeah’ and lifted his hips in response.

Moxley was bigger than Seth imagined so he had a bit of trouble finding a rhythm before he felt Mox’s palm settle on the back of his head and grip his hair like he was holding on for dear life. With encouragement and filthy moans from Mox he worked a steady rhythm of up and down, using his hands to twist at the man’s base and slide over the head of his dick which would cause Mox to shutter on the bed as if he was getting electrocuted. All the while he steadily worked over his own dick, getting himself off to the feel of Mox’s dick filling his mouth so full.

“Fuck...you gotta stop or I’m about to cum....” Mox breathed, tightening his hand against his hair and pulling up slightly.

Tyler pulled up with a wet plop, staring at Mox on the bed, who was breathing harshly and watching him like a hawk. The man’s eyes were so wide that it was almost impossible to see the blue.

Tyler only nodded in response and with shaking hands he grabbed the condom again and rolled it down Mox’s dick, slowly, enjoying the filthy moans he was able to drag out of the man’s mouth.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he poured the lube out onto his hands, he was about to drag them behind himself to try and prep his opening but Mox grabbed his hands and stopped him.

“No, let me.”

Tyler watched in rapt fascination as Mox lubed his own hands up and roughly pulled Tyler up into a laying position across his body, he could feel the hardness of his dick pushing insistently against his own which caused him to throw back his head and moan. “Fucking hell...what are you...” The words died on his lips as Mox’s fingers felt around his ass until they began fondling his hole. “Oh shit...” Tyler moaned out, trying his best not to headbutt Mox but they were both so close together, breathing in each other’s scent, it was absolutely intoxicating and enthralling at the same time.

He could feel the man grinning against his cheek, obviously enjoying at how he was able to make Tyler into a puddle of goo.

It wasn’t until his fingers actually began to work _inside_ of him that Tyler was sure he saw stars in his vision. “Fuck....” Tyler choked out a low moan, his body tightening at the feeling of Mox working him over. His fingers easily slid in and out of his hole like Tyler was a fucking bottomless pit. He bit his lip to try and keep in the whimpers and moans, but it was useless. Tyler was a fucking sap for working over his hole whether that be with fingers or a mouth. It always managed to leave him a fucking muttering, whimpering, pathetic mess.

Tyler gripped onto Mox’s biceps leaving crescent shaped marks, enjoying the feeling of his muscles tightening and relaxing as they worked Tyler over.

He was in pure heaven right now and riding cloud nine and if the way Mox was clenching his jaw and slowly rubbing his hips against Tyler’s was any indication, then he certainly was too.

“Okay...fuck.” Mox breathed, pulling his fingers out of Tyler and settling his hands on his ass cheeks. “Go ahead and get on me.”

Tyler’s muscles were so lax that he struggled to even pick himself up from where he was resting across Mox’s chest. With shaking arms, he lifted himself into a sitting position and straddled Mox’s hips and rested his hands across Mox’s pecs. He took a moment to compose himself, trying to savor the moment of what was transpiring but the way Mox was looking at him with his hooded eyes, and the way his hands felt resting against his hips, and the feeling of his dick pulsing underneath his ass was too much.

Fuck saving the moment he was going to have sex with Jon motherfucking Moxley.

With Mox’s hands guiding his dick in Tyler slid down onto his dick slowly, enjoying the feeling of Mox’s dick filling his hole. He threw his head back in bliss and moaned out a low, “oh fuck...”

Taking a moment to breathe once he was fully encasing Mox’s dick, Tyler finally began moving, pulling up and down in slow movements. The slight burn as he slid up and down was driving him absolutely crazy.

“God damn it...” Mox rasped out, his hands tightening on Tyler’s hips to almost bruising levels. Tyler tried to keep it slow, wanting to save this moment forever but soon instinct and need took over and Tyler was riding Mox like a fucking bull. Mox was snapping his hips to meet Tyler as he slid down and before Tyler knew it Mox’s dick was slamming into his prostate causing Tyler to groan in pleasure at each stroke.

“Come on...” Mox muttered, grabbing onto Tyler’s hard dick and stroking it to the rhythm of their movements. “Fucking cum.”

Tyler whipped his head back and closed his eyes as he was coming with a harsh grunt of Mox’s name, his seed spilling onto Mox’s chest and painting him white.

With a few rough snaps of Mox’s hip he was too coming inside of the condom. Tyler felt the warmth before he was dropping in exhaustion onto his own filth covering Mox’s chest.

Both men breathed raggedly, doing nothing but trying to garner their barring and catch their breath.

It was only a few minutes later before Tyler was reminded that he was laying in his own cum that was quickly drying.

“Ewww,” Tyler groaned, rolling off Mox’s chest and resting alongside him. Mox did nothing but give a throaty laugh, rubbing a large hand roughly over his face.

“Fucking hell Tyler...you’re fucking prissier than I imagined.”

Tyler blinked to himself his brain trying to function properly again. “Wait...did you just call me Tyler?”

With that, Tyler was sitting up and leaning on his elbows and staring at the man accusingly.

Mox was watching him with that same shit eating grin he had earlier in the alley, and the one he had during their foreplay. That grin that reeked of arrogance, swagger, and sex appeal. It was doing crazy things to Tyler’s libido...again, and in response his ass throbbed roughly reminding Tyler to give it a fucking break for a few minutes.

“Yeah, so?” Mox responded back.

“I never told you my name.” Tyler accused, his eyes tightening suspiciously.

“Baby,” Mox drawled, his hand lazily scratching at his chest while his other hand brushed Tyler’s black hair behind his ear. “You are _not_ that good at being stealthy. You’ve had a hard on for me for _months_ now and you’re fucking hot as shit, but I could never quite reach you because you’d always disappear. Of fucking course, I know your name.”

Tyler blinked in bewilderment, his breathing increasing as he tried to contemplate what Mox just said. “So are you saying....”

Tyler was cut off as Mox leant up and delivered a slow, sweet kiss on his lips. It wasn’t like their kissing of earlier that was filled with roughness and neediness as they just wanted to taste one another. This one spoke of softness, and tenderness that one Jon Moxley didn’t seem to possess. It left Tyler dazed and wanting more when Mox pulled away.

“I’m saying that you’re fucking stupid as shit but adorable as all hell.” Mox said with a laugh as he quickly got up and began walking out of the room. Tyler watched him go, still trying to contemplate everything that had happened between them tonight.

Mox paused in the door way, turning around and winking at Tyler. “Wanna join me in the shower?”

Tyler grinned and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

Thinking could wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt over at wrestlekink2. What would happen if instead of Seth meeting Dean in FCW, Tyler Black meets Jon Moxley at CZW? Tyler falls in love with Jon Moxley in all of his bloody, violent glory basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter guys! So sorry for the long wait. Hope this was a satisfying ending and who knows. Maybe the muse will take me in the direction to write more for these two. The possibilities are endless. Thanks so much for all the reviews and kudos! Much appreciated.

The cherry red lollipop made Jimmy’s lips shine in the muted lighting of Ring of Honor’s backstage area.

The music, fans and voices were so loud that it would most definitely be overwhelming to anyone else. However, Tyler Black was not just anyone else he was Ring of Honor heavyweight champion. The belt gleamed brightly despite the lighting next to Tyler resting on the table.

He was busy wiping his face of the blood and sweat he had accrued during his most recent bout. Jimmy was of course not far from his side, sucking on his lollipop in a crude manor that made some guys do a double take but only made Tyler laugh.

“You looked insanely hot tonight babe.” Jimmy said with a wink, his hand grazing Tyler’s collarbone.

“You always say that.” Tyler remarked with an eye roll setting down the dirtied towel and bending over to unlace his boots.

Jimmy gave him a ‘duh’ look, taking out the lollipop and pointing it in his direction with a shrug of his shoulders. “Well, I wouldn’t say it unless it was true.”

“I would listen to the man. He knows what he’s talking about.”

Tyler’s head whipped around, and his smile brightened to mega watt levels at seeing Jon Moxley resting against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest with a lewd smile on his face. He was devoid of his usual wrestling attire and simply wore tatty jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a leather jacket to boot. He looked absolutely fucking hot from Tyler’s perspective.

“You made it!” Tyler exclaimed, leaping from the chair and ignoring the twinges and aches in his body to envelop Jon in a big hug.

Jimmy cooed appreciatively at the display they were making but it was all background noise to Tyler as he inhaled the smell of Jon’s shampoo with his face buried in his neck. He hadn’t seen Jon in a few weeks due to conflicting schedules and it was driving Tyler absolutely insane.

“Down boy.” Jon chuckled, pushing him off gently but not removing his hand from the small of Tyler’s back. “I told you I’d try my best.”

Tyler couldn’t erase the smile from his face, his eyes sparkling and drinking in everything about one Jon Moxley. Ever since their encounter three months ago the pair have been inseparable. News traveled throughout the wrestling community about the notorious playboy Jon Moxley settling down with one Tyler Black and rumors and crude looks abounded wherever Tyler went. He was more self-conscious about those things compared to Jon but he really couldn’t give a flying fuck. He was absolutely enthralled with the man before him and he couldn’t give two shits who knew about it.

“I know it’d be difficult which is why I didn’t get my hopes up.”  
“Can’t let my little princess down.” Jon snarked back, his tone dropping a few octaves and taking on that raspy quality that drove Tyler fucking wild.

Jimmy’s eyes travelled between the two men huddled close to the wall before laying a comforting hand on Tyler’s shoulder. “I’ll leave you two alone sexy.” Jimmy whispered with a wink toward Jon’s direction before walking off.

Tyler ignored it but noticed Jon watching Jimmy walk off with a slight shake of his head and a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s funny because he about ripped my dick off in a match once, let alone almost bleeding me dry during one of our matches. He’s a tough son of a bitch but he treats you so....fatherly if your father was a pervert that liked boys.”

“That’s some way to put it I suppose.” Tyler muttered, his hands finding Jon’s scruffy face and tenderly smoothing over the neat line of stiches he saw at the top and the purling bruise accompanying it. Sometimes Tyler was in some hardcore matches but the amount of times he had to witness Jon broken, bruised and bleeding was difficult. He got turned on by it at first and seeing Jon in the ring in all his bloody glory was absolutely sexy as all hell but watching the come down and the aftermath of those matches and how they took a toll on Jon really turned his world around.

Ironically the one thing that Tyler absolutely fucking went mad over from Mox turned into something that made Tyler’s stomach plunge and concern wrack his mind until he mother henned Jon to death. The older man didn’t quite know how to take Tyler’s affectionate nature and sometimes it was difficult to navigate between the two.

However, Jon’s face lost a little of it’s steely look as Tyler’s hands roamed his head checking for lumps and bumps. He almost melted into the embrace and it worried Tyler for a second at seeing his walls beginning to come down in public.

“Hey, you okay babe?” Tyler questioned with a concerned frown. He ignored the murmur of the other wrestlers as they walked by and focused all his attention on Jon.

“Yeah, just have a headache I guess.” Jon’s eyebrows scrunched up in pain and it was then that Tyler noticed the way his lips were pinched, and how his shoulders were tensed.

“Did you at least get these taken care of by a medical professional?” Tyler asked, lightly brushing against the stiches.

“Yeah...” Jon trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. “Sami wouldn’t let me leave until I did.”

“Good man.” Tyler noted with a smile. It was comforting to know that at least when Tyler wasn’t there Jon had Sami and Drake to keep him in line.

“I love you.” Jon said softly, surprising Tyler for a moment and taking him out of his thinking.

“I love you too.” Tyler said easily back, a small smile grazing his lips and butterflies beginning to flutter in his stomach at Jon’s small admission. Tyler always was the one to say the line first, and Jon never initiated it. Tyler understood that Jon had a lot happen in his past and opening himself up to that was very big for him, so he never pushed and gave Jon the time and space he needed. However, hearing it in the backstage area at ROH while Tyler was still sweaty and worked up from a match and Jon was on the comedown of his seemed like a perfect alignment of everything they both loved about one another.

Tyler leaned in and gave Jon a soft, small kiss on the lips making sure his teeth grazed his bottom lip since he knew it drove the older man mad.

Jon moaned at the loss of contact and the pouting look that washed over his face was adorable.

“Come on,” Tyler said, taking Jon’s hand and dragging him away from the wall. “I gotta shower then we can go home.”

Jon’s face broke out into a lewd grin as his other hand came up to softly rub against Tyler’s hip bone making him shiver. “Got room in that shower for someone else?”

“As long as you promise not to peep.” Tyler threw back over his shoulder, still leading the older man through the hallway of wrestlers and backstage workers.

He was sure Jon was eyerolling hard at the statement and joke from their past. “Yeah, like _I’m_ the peeping Tom in the relationship.”

“That was one fucking time.”

“One time is enough times. Can’t believe straight laced Tyler Black is a kinky little shit that likes voyeurism.”

Tyler held his tongue and his cheeks reddened at seeing the looks of guys watching them walk through the hall way. Embarrassment was not Tyler’s strong suit.

Once he was sure they were in a darkened corner of the arena with no one as a witness Tyler turned around and pushed Jon up against the wall, being mindful of his injuries. He pressed his body up against Jon, reveling the way Jon’s eyes widened and how he could feel his erection pressing against his jeans.

“I’m a lot kinkier than you realize.” Tyler whispered, his fingers tracing Jon’s lower lip in a pattern only he knew.

He smirked at seeing Jon swallow. “Oh yeah?” Jon husked out his hands trembling at his sides.

“Oh yeah...” Tyler whispered deeply, leaning in to where his lips were almost centimeters away from contacting Jon’s. He stuck his tongue out and lightly licked over Jon’s quivering, pink lips. He made sure his hands worked Jon’s thigh up and down as he did so. He wanted to tear the man apart from the inside out. He enjoyed the new found feeling of confidence that Jon brought him as he lost his mind at anything Tyler did. It was enthralling, and a high totally unrelated to wrestling.

“Holy fuck...” Jon shuttered, his legs beginning to shake as his blue eyes rolled back in his head as Tyler rubbed his beard against Jon’s cheek.

As fast as Tyler initiated the contact he pulled back leaving Jon hanging against the wall, trying to come down from the work up he just had.

“Too bad I’m just a peeping Tom though and only like to watch.” Tyler shrugged, a huge grin on his face at seeing Jon blinking owlishly, trying to formulate words as his hands gripped the concrete wall for dear life.

Tyler turned around and started walking toward the showers, fixing himself in his tights as he did so. He got just as worked up over their interaction. He slapped a hand over his face at hearing Jon’s confused “whuh.....” turning into a “you fucking cock tease!”

“You coming or what?” Tyler threw back over his shoulder knowing for a fact that he didn’t have to turn around because Jon was following. Much like Tyler followed Jon. They followed one another no matter where the path leads them.

 “You’re gonna pay for that one baby.” Jon remarked, finally catching up next to Tyler and laying a heavy arm across Tyler’s bare shoulders, squeezing almost to the point of pain.

“Can’t wait for it.” Tyler winked much like Jimmy would causing Jon to groan.

He didn’t know what he would do without Jon Moxley in his life and honestly, he had only Jimmy to thank who kept insisting he push and not give up.

So, in one warped sense of irony Jimmy Jacobs had managed to connect Jon Moxley and Tyler Black together. Weird.


End file.
